


Part 5: Our Heroes Actually Do Something About It

by orphan_account



Series: A Good Idea [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Strategy & Tactics, Wow so many people in this one, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the mead wears off and the cold light of day breaks, Cullen begins to put Dorian's plan into action.  And surprisingly, perhaps, everyone's okay with that.  Part of a series of stories about everyone's favourite ex-Templar and everyone's favourite wise-cracking Tevene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 5: Our Heroes Actually Do Something About It

Cullen makes himself rise from his desk, scribbles a final note then, rubbing a hand over the stubble that covers his cheeks, looks up to check the light again.  He awoke after only a snatch of rest, his head cradled on Dorian’s lap, and managed to leave the Inquisitorial quarters without rousing the mage.  He judges from the quality of the light that it will be dawn soon.  He sighs and smiles, despite his aching head, not only because he now has a way to put Dorian's plan into motion, but because he’s pretty sure he managed to teach most of the words to  Andraste’s Mabari to Dorian last night, and with a distinct lack of protest, too.

 

He crosses the yard to the Grand Hall.  The air is cold, and getting worse.  He hopes that the snow will hold off for a few more hours, or even come to nothing.  He wraps his cloak around himself more firmly, feeling for the first time how much condition he has lost with the withdrawal.  Up the first lot of stairs, then the second, and he’s through the main doors, encountering no-one.  More stairs, two at a time now, and he grins when he hears loud snoring coming from the apartment.  It’s all he can do not to laugh out loud at the sight that greets him; Dorian sprawled out on the sofa, his mouth open, snoring, white chalk and old mead marring his usually immaculate attire.  Cullen has to cover his mouth with his hand when Dorian lets out a particularly loud  snork! and half-awakes.  He groans loudly and covers his eyes with an arm. “I think I died in the night” he whines. “The archdemon sat on my head, and then,” he smacks his lips, then runs a dry-looking tongue over them before continuing, “must have taken a shit in my mouth too.”

Cullen taps a boot against Dorian’s.  “You can’t have died.  We have training to organise.”

“No  we don’t.” Dorian sniffs and uncovers his eyes. “Oh Maker, why is it so bright already?”

Cullen ignores this last, and continues, “Yes  we do.  I’ve got a plan.”

“I seem to remember that drinking mead all night was your plan too.” Dorian groans, and suddenly lunges from supine to doubled over, both feet on the floor, his head in his hands.  “If the way I feel right now is an indication of how this new plan is going to turn out for me,” he passes a hand faintly over his brow and then slits his eyes open to look up at Cullen “I say, with the utmost respect, fuck you.”

Cullen laughs and grabs Dorian under the arms.  “No, no, no… ugh!  Cullen!” Despite Dorian's protestations, Cullen easily lifts him off the sofa, and slinging his arm over his shoulders, grins rather wolfishly into Dorian's uncharacteristically pale face.  Dorian groans yet again and asks weakly “What did I do to deserve you, you horrible bastard?”

 

“No,  you  talk to Fiona; that’s where all this started, after all.”   
“But… If you talk to her, you can  tell her to do it.  I can only suggest… I’m very good at suggestion with  boys , but  girls ... “

“Don’t make me order you.  Just do it already, we’re wasting daylight.”

Dorian gulps water and crams another piece of bread into his mouth.  He chews slowly, then nods and swallows.  “Alright.  Though why on earth you have such a fire under you this morning is anyone’s guess.”

“I want to get this underway before we do any more thinking.”  Cullen finishes his milk and smiles, “One of my commanding officers used to say ‘thought is the enemy of action’.  Most of the time I don’t agree with that, but today…”

“Alright.   Alright .” Dorian rises and sighs.  “Good luck.  Vivienne is going to refuse you, you know.”

“We can but ask.”

 

But she didn’t, much to Cullen’s surprise.  Passing back through the tower library after talking to her, Cullen runs into Fiona.  “Did she say yes?” she asks him, her quiet voice belying the delight in her eyes. Cullen affirms that she did, indeed, say yes, and she grips his arm in excitement, her eyes blazing. “Then… we will make this work!  I will talk with Solas first, then to the others immediately afterwards.  We will gather in the yard and await your command.”

 

Cullen makes his way downstairs, but meets Cassandra coming up.  It’s rare to see the Seeker inside this part of the building, but she stops him on the stairs and asks if what she hears about the mages receiving combat training is true.  “News travels fast, I see.” he says, and mentally tries to prepare himself for the tirade he is sure will follow. Instead, she asks if she can help.  “My skills are not unfamiliar to them, and a magic purge is something that many of them may have seen, but not experienced.  The Inquisitor has said that he was terrified the first time he encountered one.  Better to experience that terror here, and get over it, than on the field.”

He is momentarily speechless, and can only look at her.  “Of course” he finally says, “of course you can help.  Actually, I was wondering if… if we could get everyone.”

“Everyone?  Do you mean…”

“Just what I say, Seeker.   Everyone .  It will go faster with three asking.”

“ Four , Commander.”  A familiar voice floats down the stairwell, and Leliana steps down, her light foot almost noiseless on the stone.  “I will talk to Sera and Cole.  They are more than proficient at various types of arms.  Oh, and myself too, I suppose.”

“I will speak to the Templars we have here.  Their aid will make all the difference.  But I will make it plain,” Cassandra raises a hand, “that they are under no obligation.”

 

Dorian is crossing the yard, back toward the guardhouse to ask about daggers, when he runs into Krem. “Heard about the plan; wondered if you might want some assistance.”  Krem folds his arms across his chest. “The Chief has wanted to get some practice in resisting magical attacks for a while now.  And what the Chief wants to practice,” he grimaces, then smiles “We  all want to practice.”

“Of course! Of course!  I’m  sure I saw a mage with the Chargers though.”

“Technically, no.  No apostates here.  Just plain old Dalish, who’s a plain old mercenary like the rest of us.”

Dorian smiles.  “Then we will be glad to have you, plain old mercenaries or… not.”

 

They finally meet each other again on the huge staircase leading up to the Great Hall.  Dorian grins nervously at Cullen, and says “I got all of mine… and a few extras.” 

Cullen nods, quite a serious expression on his face. “Yes.  I did too.  But now, we may have a problem.  The Inquisitor is arriving back, rather sooner than we’d expected.  Leliana just had a bird.  They ran into some trouble…”

“Oh dear.  Nothing serious, I hope.”

“No, just the usual kind.  I think he gets impatient with housekeeping at Griffon’s Wing, the seemingly endless stream of problems there.” Cullen shakes his head and says “It might throw our plans to the mabari.”

“You leave Aldous to me, my dear.” Dorian smirks, “Good with suggestion, remember?”

 

But in the end, it’s Fiona who catches the Inquisitor, and even before she’s finished explaining the plan, his eyes have lit up.  Tired though he is, he begs them not to begin anything before he’s had a chance to eat something.  His party agree; The Iron Bull and Varric exchanging a pleased look, Blackwall grinning.  “Cullen!” Aldous calls to the commander, who approaches him, Dorian a step behind, “Is this your doing?”

“No, your Worship.”  Cullen grins, and gestures behind him, “I only supplied the impetus.  It was all Dorian’s idea.”

Aldous beams at him.  “Well, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.  Let’s make this work.”

And for once in his life, Dorian is speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly done now, only one more little one to go. Hope you've been enjoying them, they've been super fun to write. Go Bromance!


End file.
